Falling Stars
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "I'm done! I'm sick of being told what to do!" "James..." "NO! And I'm sick of being told who to date!" Carlos wiped tears from his eyes as James headed for the door. JARLOS and slight KOGAN! :D


**Falling Stars**

Summary: "I'm done! I'm sick of being told what to do!" "James..." "NO! And I'm sick of being told who to date!" Carlos wiped tears from his eyes as James headed for the door.

_It's my attempt at another cute Jarlos fic! I got this idea from the new episode Big Time Moms and the David Archuleta song, Falling Stars. Good song! Go check it out! But anywho... onto the story!_

"You are what?" The four boys cringed as Gustavo screamed out.

"I'm... dating... Carlos... It's that simple Gustavo." James stated again.

"NO! You can't just come to the studio and tell me that you are gay! You four have a image to uphold! And none of those are two guys!" Gustavo screamed and stormed into his office in a huff.

"I'll talk to him." Kelly sighed then patted both James and Carlos on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you two."

James smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. They stood in silence as muffled yelling occurred and the crash of objects rang through the room. Carlos shuffled his way to James' side, who slid his arm around the shorter, the yelling had finally stopped and the door slowly opened, showing a defeated Kelly shaking her head slowly.

"I tried, but he just wants the band to look good." She sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Kelly... you tried..." Carlos smiled.

"NO! It's not okay!" James yelled out, stomping his foot, then ran into the office. "Gustavo! I will date Carlos! You can't do this to us!" James yelled at the face of his boss.

"Really? I can't?" Gustavo scoffed.

"No you can't or I'll... I'll..." James paused as Gustavo stood.

"You'll what?" He asked.

"I'm done! I'm sick of being told what to do!" James screamed.

"James..." Kendall placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"NO! And I'm sick of being told who to date!" James yanked away from the grip and turned.

Carlos wiped tears from his eyes as James headed for the door.

"James!" Carlos ran after the fuming boy. "Jay... please!"

James just kept his walking pace at fast, only to keep the tears that threatened to fall from doing so.

"JAMES! STOP!" Kendall screamed out as James got to the door way of the studio.

He stopped but kept facing the door, his back to his friends.

Carlos' breathing was heavy as he pulled out his i-pod and let a song start up, playing from the speakers.

"When you forget me, when you don't remember my name. Not even a memory, somewhere in the back of your brain. I won't be offended, 'cause I always knew that the day, would come when I'm not enough to make you stay. You tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break, but nothing is illogical, believe me. Like falling stars over your head. We were bound to burn out, but like, crashing cars. I'll never get over you, never over you 'cause you are so beautiful, yeah..." Carlos paused as tears fell from his eyes. James kept his back to him, but had tears of his own falling.

He started again. "The world is turning and time keeps on lingering on. The sun will be burning, eventually you will be gone. I'll always love you, oh, believe it or not. But baby that's not enough to, not enough to stop these… Falling stars over your head. We were bound to burn out, but like, crashing cars. I'll never get over you, never over you, 'cause you are so beautiful, yeah." Kendall and Logan stood in shock as Carlos sung his very best, sung his heart out, but James still kept his back turned.

"When it's all said and done. I'll be just a speck in the galaxy, floating far away by gravity. Tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break! Like falling stars! Like crashing cars! Like falling stars over your head, we were bound to burn out, just like crashing cars. I'll never get over you, never over you! 'Cause you are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, yeah..." Carlos finished the song, with the front of his face and collar of his shirt soaked with tears.

"Jay... please don't go..." He whispered.

James took a deep breath before stepping out the door.

Carlos gasped lightly and fell to his knees.

"No..." Carlos looked up through his tears.

"What?" Logan asked him.

"No!" He stood quickly and ran after the retreating boy. "James you won't leave my life!" Carlos huffed after him.

"I knew you wouldn't let me leave..." James embraced his tightly. "I love you Carlos, I won't leave."

"Promise?" Carlos asked in a childish voice, and looked up into James' hazel eyes.

"Promise." James nodded.

"Good. I love you too." Carlos smiled and snuggled against James' chest.

Kendall and Logan smiled to each other as their two friends hugged and kissed.

"So do you think if Gustavo freaked out this bad with James and Carlos... does this mean he will die when we tell him?" Kendall asked Logan as their fingers intertwined.

"Eh. Who knows," Logan smiled up to the blonde. "As long as you promise not to leave me."

"I won't. Will you still sing me a cute song?" Kendall asked.

"Sure Kendall... sure." Logan smiled, and leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!_


End file.
